


Happy Birthday

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Roadhog, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, top junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog
Summary: It’s Junkrat’s birthday and Roadhog has a surprise for him





	Happy Birthday

Junkrat and Roadhog were walking around the town at Busan.

 

They wore disguises so they could be in peace, not wanting to get noticed by polices and local media.

 

Roadhog wasn’t wearing his regular mask, he covered his face with a scarf.

 

The junkers decided to stay at Busan little bit and rest, they had enough money from the latest robbery so they treated themselves staying at nice hotel.

 

It was Junkrat’s birthday and he wanted to have a cake they could eat in their hotel room later.

 

They walked past a bakery and looked at the display window.

 

“All of them look so good, I can’t decide what would be nice for me.”

 

“How about that one?” Mako asked and pointed out one of the cakes.

 

It had an orange coating and it was decorated with small pieces of peaches and sunflowers made from marzipan.

 

“That’s it, we’ll take it.” Junkrat smiled.

 

They walked into the store and bought the cake. While walking back to the hotel they passed by a lingerie store.

 

Junkrat stopped and looked at the clothes with awe, he admitted that he had a thing for nice and sexy underwears.

 

He had talked about it to Roadhog and even begged him to wear them one time.

 

But Hog just snorted and told thinking about it, maybe when there would be a special day for them.

 

“Look Hoggy aren’t they neat? Seriously mate, I would love it if you would wear them. Holey doley… I would slip the small panties enough to…” Junkrat grinned.

 

“Calm yourself, we are at the public place.” Mako chuckled.

 

He looked at the clothes too if there was any interesting. “We should go to the hotel soon so the cake doesn't get too warm.”

 

They walked back at the hotel where Junkrat jumped on the bed and stretched his limps.

 

Roadhog put the cake in the fridge. “I forgot to buy something, I’ll go back to the town.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Don’t touch the cake yet.” Roadhog scolded playfully.

 

“I won’t.” Junkrat chuckled.

 

Roadhog closed the door and headed back at the town.

 

Junkrat lied on the bed and watched tv, mostly there was news showing their latest crime outbreaks.

 

Roadhog came back, holding a shopping bag. He bought some boba tea for Junkrat and a soda for himself.

 

“When we're going to eat the cake? I can’t wait to taste it.”

 

“Would you like to have your present first?”

 

Junkrat’s eyes beamed. “Present? Heck yeah I want it first.”

 

Roadhog chuckled. “Okay, but first both of us will take a quick shower, then I’ll give your present.”

 

Junkrat sprung from the bed and headed for the bathroom, he was excited about the present.

 

Roadhog heard the water running and smiled, he bet that Junkrat would love his surprise.

 

“I’m done!” Junkrat shouted when exited out of the bathroom.

 

“Good. Now wait on the bed, I’ll be ready in no time.”

 

Junkrat waited and waited. Minutes passed and Roadhog didn’t come out.

 

“Hoggy, are you alright in there? Do you need help?”

 

“Nah, I’m fine. I’ll just finishing myself little bit and then I’m done.”

 

“Okay.” Junkrat replied and waited again.

 

Finally, the bathroom’s door opened and Roadhog stepped outside, wearing a bathrobe.

 

He sat down next to Junkrat. “Are you ready for your present?”

 

“Hell yes!” Junkrat giggled enthusiastically.

 

“I have your present right here…” Roadhog chuckled and put Junkrat’s hand on his groin.

 

Junkrat could feel his cheeks turning red. “Well, what a big and hard package you have down there.”

 

He opened the bathrobe and his eyes almost came out of their sockets.

 

“Holey doley, it’s wrapped really nicely too.”

 

“There’s more.” Roadhog winked, took his bathrobe and showed his body for Junkrat.

 

Junkrat gulped when he saw what Roadhog was wearing on his chest.

 

He awed the scene, looking at Hog’s tits that were covered with bras that just somehow could hold them in and his panties were almost just strings holding his cock.

 

Damn how Junkrat wanted to tear them off to see Roadhog’s cock sprung to freedom from its small prison.

 

“Like what you see?” Roadhog asked.

 

“Yeah, hot damn you look gorgeous. Those bras and panties…”

 

Roadhog looked down at Junkrat’s boxers and saw them tenting. “Good thing you haven’t come in your pants yet.”

 

“I will if I don’t do something and fast.”

 

“Would you like to tit fuck me?” Roadhog grinned and pushed his tits together.

 

“Hell yes…”

 

“There’s a small lube bottle at the drawer.” Roadhog said.

 

Junkrat didn’t waste his time, he took the lube and stripped off his underwear.

 

Roadhog lied down on the bed and let Junkrat climb on him who lubed his cock little bit and slid it under the bras strap.

 

He started to move the cock in an out between Hog’s tits who hold them together,

 

“Fuck, it feels so good. Your tits are the best...” Junkrat panted.

 

“Want me to spice things up?” Roadhog grinned and started to rub his breasts together while Junkrat kept sliding his cock between them.

 

“Holey doley…” Junkrat lolled his tongue out, feeling blissed.

 

“Don’t come yet, would you like to fuck my hole too?” Roadhog smiled.

 

Junkrat looked at Roadhog and then grinned mischievously. “Absofuckinglutely.”

 

He rose of Roadhog who spread his legs, showing his hole.

 

Junkrat rubbed Roadhog’s cock that responded with a twitch. “It’s a miracle that those panties can hold your big rod and doesn’t tear off.”

 

“Shall we see if they can hold it in when you fuck me hard?” Roadhog chuckled.

 

“That would be neat.” Junkrat giggled.

 

He took the lube, pour it to his fingers and started to prepare Roadhog’s hole for his cock.

 

First he inserted one finger in, moving it in and out, doing small circles too. Then he inserted the second finger in and moved both.

 

Roadhog hymned in pleasure, feeling the fingers stretching his hole nicely.

 

“Are you ready?” Junkrat asked.

 

Roadhog nodded.

 

Junkrat lubed his cock and inserted it in nice and slowly, feeling Roadhog clenching around it.

 

Roadhog huffed when Junkrat started to move his cock in and out, his own cock twitching again.

 

“Oh Hoggy, you feel so nice on my dick. Your hole is squeezing it nicely.”

 

“And your dick feels so good inside me. Please, fuck me harder.”

 

“As you wish.” Junkrat grinned and started to pound Roadhog’s ass harder, kissing his thighs.

 

Roadhog grunted in pleasure, feeling the panties squeezing his cock tightly and they looked like they would tear in any minute.

 

Junkrat’s hand went to Roadhog’s groin and started to rub it through the panties, feeling it getting harder and harder.

 

“Are the panties uncomfortable? I can take slide them off.”

 

“That would be great, they give a nice squeeze to it but I admit they start to hurt it too little bit.”

 

Junkrat freed Roadhog’s cock that was now standing fully erected. “What a big boy we have in here.”

 

He started to rub it again, moving his hand up and down while moving his cock in Hog’s ass, hitting his sweet spot.

 

Roadhog panted hard, his muscles clenching on Junkrat’s cock even harder making Junkrat groan in pleasure.

 

There were sounds of pantings and groanings, skin slapping on skin and bed was squeaking.

 

“Hoggy, I want you to ride me.”

 

“Are you sure? You can take it without the fear I would crush you?”

 

“I’m sure. Let’s take the panties off so they don’t abrade your skin while doing it.”

 

Junkrat helped Roadhog to take his panties off, lied down on the bed and let Roadhog rose on him who aimed Junkrat’s cock in his hole again.

 

Carefully he moved down, his belly laying on Junkrat’s body, making him smile.

 

“Hi there piggy.” Junkrat giggled and started to kiss Roadhog’s tattoo.

 

Roadhog started to move his body up and down, hoping he wouldn’t crush Junkrat.

 

“This feels so aces…” Junkrat panted, moved his hands on Roadhog’s tits and started to massage them.

 

Roadhog panted, feeling his cock start to leak pre-cum. “Ah, I’m close. Sorry. can’t hold it any longer.”

 

“It’s okay Hoggy, I’m close too. The way you move your body…” Junkrat smiled and kept massaging Roadhog’s tits.

 

Few moments later Roadhog moved his body down last time and came, painting his stomach and Junkrat’s chest with his cum.

 

Roadhog’s muscles clenched Junkrat’s cock so nicely it made him cum inside Hog’s ass.

 

Roadhog lifted himself off Junkrat and lied down on the bed.

 

Junkrat lied down next to him, both catching their breath.

 

He kissed Hog on the cheek. “That was amazing present mate, thank you.”

 

“Happy birthday Rat.” Roadhog smiled.

 

They kissed and pampered each other. When they had rested enough they took the cake and ate it happily.

 

“This has been my greatest birthday ever. I have to think a nice present for your birthday.” Junkrat said and winked.

 

Roadhog smiled. “That sounds like a nice plan, can’t wait what you’ll have for me when the time comes.”

 

“Hopefully I see you in lingerie again, you look so good in them.”

 

“Don’t worry, if you behave I’ll do it again.” Roadhog chuckled.

 

“I’ll be on my best behavior.” Junkrat giggled.

 

The night came. They went to the bed, gave each other a goodnight kiss and started to sleep.

 

Junkrat went closer to Roadhog who lifted his arm and let Rat nuzzle his side.

 

Roadhog put his hand down and gently stroking Junkrat’s cheek, making him smile in his sleep.

 

Both felt happy for having a good time and being with each other.

  
 [here's the lingerie that Hog is wearing](https://twitter.com/MilkMaidMiss/status/1133133939583934465/photo/1) :)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Voice lines can give great fic ideas ;)


End file.
